


There's Never A Rose Like You

by HolyCasDean



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: A bouquet of flowers, AU where nobody dies, Downton Abbey - Freeform, Everybody Lives, Flowers, Fluff, I Love You, Love, M/M, Roses of Picardy, Thomward, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCasDean/pseuds/HolyCasDean
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Thomas delivers a vase of beautiful flowers to Edward while he's asleep.





	There's Never A Rose Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Title lyrics is from Roses of Picardy - John McCormack

“Who got you them flowers Courtenay?”

Edward frowned slightly, his head tilting in the direction of the officer in the bed next to his. Despite still not seeing a thing, his ears picked up the voice that was located to his left and he imagined a vase of flowers, sitting on the small bedside table that all the patients had.

“There are flowers? Where are they?”

The officer huffed slightly and Edward heard him shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t have a clue, Mr. Barrow dropped them off while you were asleep and he said that someone had delivered them for you. You got a sweetheart back home or something?”

Edwards heart took a flip, he had almost forgotten about Valentine’s day, well almost, since all the officers had been receiving Valentine’s mail all throughout the day. Had Thomas gotten him flowers? What did they look like? He ached to reach out and touch them but before he could do such a thing a familiar voice called out to him and Edward recognised Thomas’s voice as the man strolled down the lane towards Edward.

“Ah, Lieutenant Courtenay, you’ve awaken. While you were out I delivered a gorgeous bouquet of flowers to your bedside. They are quite grand, whoever had gotten you them must love you very much.”

Edward grinned at Thomas’s words and he reached one of his arms out and his fingers came in contact with a soft petal and he smiled softly. 

“I bet they are lovely, Mr. Barrow. May you take me out for my walk? I’ve felt quite gloomy lying inside on such a lovely day.”

Thomas pulled the sheets back from Edwards legs and helped him up out of the bed offering his arm out towards the blind man. Edward, sensing his presence beside him, gladly took it, both men using the excuse that Edward was blind, to hold dearly onto each other’s arms.   
Thomas maneuverer them both through the rest of the hospital and they finally made it outside, heading straight for their little place. Thomas had found the quiet area on one of his smoke breaks, and he took Edward their every time they took a walk, mainly because no one could see them and they were all alone. Edward would climb into Thomas’s lap and rest head on the doctors’ heart, while Thomas would pull out the latest edition of book that Edward would want him to read.

Today was different though, they stayed standing and Edward reached his hand out and found Thomas’ heart. The blind man giggled softly and bowed his head,

“Thank you for the flowers Thomas, although I may not see them I’m sure they look gorgeous.”  
Thomas smiled a small smile and cupped Edwards jaw, leaning forwards and pressing their lips together softly. 

“I had to get something for the one I love, on Valentine’s day. I truly mean it Edward, I love you so much and you have changed my life for the better.”

Edward collapsed forwards, Thomas’ arms coming up and wrapping around him, and snuggling his face into the soft fabric of the taller mans’ uniform.

“I love you too Thomas, and you’ve made my life worth living, even if I will never be able to see again, I just hope you’ll always love me forever even if I don’t get better.”

Thomas wrapped his arms even tighter and rested his cheek on top of Edwards fluffy wavy hair.

“No matter what happens, I’ll be by your side until the end.”

Thomas and Edward stayed hugging like that for ages before their limps got tired and they eventually sat down together, claiming their usual positions and Thomas began to read.


End file.
